Invisble Addiction
by It'sNotAboutYou
Summary: Gabriella had issues. Issues that she needed to tell. And even though she could of told the boy she was madly in love with, she ended up telling the girl who could cause so much Trouble. Can Troy save her before something happens? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**OK before you guys read this please note:**

**THIS IS NOT A TROYPAY!**

**I know some of you might think this but it WILL be a Troyella! I promise!**

**Oh and its not a Zekella either!**

Chapter 1

Gabriella's dark brown hair tickled her nose as she rotated onto her belly. She hit the snooze on the infuriating box that was supposed to be an alarm clock but to sounded more and more like an army drill sergeant daily. She rubbed her face against the pillow, and muttered to no-one in particular "This is the point where the adoring mother's supposed to call "Darling! Breakfast I made your favourite…" she snorted at the prospect of her mother ever cooking breakfast. Gabriella rolled onto her back staring at the canopy exceeding her bed and listened for the sound of someone, anyone paying enough attention to notice that she wasn't up yet. No-one appeared, not even her pet cat Lexi. She moaned swinging her legs out from under the heavy comforter. She stepped cautiously in front of the full length mirror staring hard at herself. To any person that happened to stroll past at that particular moment they would have seen a skinny brunette, with large mocha eyes, wearing yellow boy shorts and a matching vest. If that person stopped for another minute thy may have noticed the loneliness in the girls eyes, the way she bit her lip as she stared blankly at every aspect of her own body, possibly even the way she rubbed her arms as if trying to erase away the thing that gave her eyes that dullness.

Opening her closet, Gabriella felt the lack of exhilaration that she used to experience every morning when picking her outfit for the day. Usually her veins would ripple with excitement as her heart beat rapidly. Yes she knew it sounded sad but Gabriella had adored clothes, the key word being had. Now, to her, it was just fabric that emphasised every flaw imaginable, and Gabriella believed she had them all. She abandoned the clothes and swaddled over to her bathroom to apply the cover up. Gabriella may have left her feelings towards clothes along time ago but make up covered most of her flaws, at least the ones on her face. She sighed applying the heavy foundation and darkening the area around her eyes. She applied lashings of blusher to her pristine cheekbones that Gabriella didn't believe existed. She didn't tie up her hair, letting it shade her face and cover all her insecurities. She finally managed to crawl back to her closet and fish out a pair of jeans and a pink hoodie. She tucked her manicured feet into a pair of uggs and groaned about how crap she felt

Lucas Montez still couldn't believe what he saw every morning as his twin sister trailed down the stairs of their house. Everything he thought Gabriella believed in seemed to have been reversed in an instant.

* * *

"Hey Gabs…you look nice." spoke Lucas taking another bite of his toast. His sister just half-heartedly smiled inside thinking "Liar!" She stared transfixed at the toast in Lucas's hand, how the butter oozed off it. Her stomach rumbled noisily as she blushed, folding her arms protectively across it.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No thanks."

"Is Zeke taking you to school today?"

"Yeh."

"Can I hitch a lift?"

"Yeh."

"Are you ok Gabs?"

"Yeh." She muttered turning away from him and grabbing her Balenciaga bag slipping in a pair of jog pants that matched the hoodie she was wearing and some Nike trainers.

"You're taking those to school?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yes I am Lucas do you have a problem with that?" Moody Gabriella began to take hold.

"No no whatever floats your boat."

She scowled at him before turning and marching into the study and sitting down in the comfy leather chairs her father had bought at auction. She leafed through some of the papers in her desk before finding her English assignment and slotting it into her bag. She looked around shiftily making sure no-one was about before opening the desk drawer. She sighed and placed the lunch Lucia the maid had carefully prepared for her inside, locking it immediately.

"Gabriella Zeke's here!" called Lucas from the kitchen grabbing his lunch "Did you get the lunch Lucia made for you?"

Gabriella's eyes flittered over the locked drawer. "Yeh…" she called back, her eyes not moving from the spot. Another day another missed lunch.

"Morning beautiful." Smiled Troy Bolton kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"Morning Troysie!" Sharpay Evans replied throwing her arms around his neck. Gabriella watched on wistfully looking over to Zeke hoping maybe for a conversation like that. Zeke smiled at Gabriella but kept silent, ever now and again mumbling something about poaching not frying the fish. Gabriella drew up the hood on her jacket and slipped on her shades. Anything that covered as much of her up as possible. Taylor Mckessie sighed at her friend.

"Don't you realise how bad it is to wear sunglasses indoors?" she remarked tutting as Chad Dhanforth wrapped his arms around her.

Gabriella simply nodded placing her bag in her locker as Sharpay and Troy began their sweet fluff routine all over again. She glanced over sighing softly so no-one would hear.

"Gabriella seriously you look like you've had the hangover of the century, in fact you look a state." Chad alleged tactlessly causing a beating from Taylor.

"I'm going to the toilet…" Gabriella said excusing herself. She drew her arms protectively across her body entering the empty ladies room. She locked herself in the cubicle and felt the all too familiar feeling of something rushing up her throat.

"Lucas what's wrong with Gabriella?" Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother asked as the group pulled into Homeroom.

Lucas shrugged "Don't ask me, I wish I knew but she just gets temperamental with me when I ask."

Zeke looked up "Why are you talking about Gabriella? I haven't noticed her change so maybe you should stop gossiping!" he hissed, Zeke had been up all nigh perfect his apple pandowy. Lack of sleep made him fiercely angry.

Gabriella sauntered into the room just at the warning bell went off. She sat in her usual seat infront of her brother, resting her head on her desk.

Troy leaned over, her usual warm-hearted smile "You k Brie?" He asked his best friend resting his hand on Gabriella's arm who simply nodded. Troy didn't seem to convinced "You know I'm always here to talk about this…" Gabriella mumbled nothing in particular and Troy leaned back in his seat. But he couldn't help thinking.

Gabriella sighed grabbing her bag out of her locker. Free period excellent time for some jogging, burn that extra fat. She sighed again as she walked into the toilets. She was tired, even though she'd had plenty of sleep. She was also exceedingly hungry. She began to wish she'd brought that lunch now. Oh well she could always grab a sandwich from the cafeteria. Tying up her shoelaces she heard the bathroom door open and shut, and in walked a tall pretty girl with a very delicate frame. Her caramel hair was straightened to perfection and her make-up was absolutely flawless. She wore a cream shift which showed off her legs wonderfully. Her eyes ran themselves across Gabriella inspecting every inch of her. "Nice bag…" she smiled politely applying the powder. Gabriella grunted something along the lines of thanks leaving this girl to do her make-up.

* * *

**Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Girls…I'd like you to meet my old friend Melissa Patterson from Salt Lake City

"Girls…I'd like you to meet my old friend Melissa Patterson from Salt Lake City! She's just moved to Albuquerque and moved in next door which is amazing since I haven't seen her since I was like twelve." Taylor smiled wrapping her arms around her old best friend.

Melissa sat and smiled at everyone tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the lunch table. She didn't like Albuquerque. She didn't like it one bit. To her it felt like the middle of no-where, and to Melissa the middle of no-where was the last place she wanted to be. She looked around at the wildcats filling the cafeteria. Ugh Cafeteria! She hated that word. She sipped her black coffee and tried to smile sweetly at Taylor's friends. Her eyes landed on Gabriella. The one she met in the toilets. Melissa liked her; she wasn't like the rest of them.

"So Melissa." Smiled Troy "Why did you move here?" She tilted her head looking at Melissa. Something about her didn't seem right, something about her wreaked of trouble.

"My father lost his job in Salt Lake but managed to find one her thanks to Taylor's dad." She twisted her mouth into a fake grateful smile.

"Do you miss Salt Lake?" Asked Jason.

"Yes." She simply said.

"What do you miss about it?" Sharpay laughed.

"The scene, my modelling, the shops." The gang laughed nervously, at the revelation she was a model.

"Do you like it here in New Mexico?" Asked Kelsi politely, it felt like they were only asking question incase the looked rude

"Yes." Lied Melissa

"Where did you meet Taylor?" Lucas enquired as Chad wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Dance camp when I was six." She brushed of the question, but she couldn't help thinking this was all very lame

"I didn't know Tay could dance!" smiled Chad kissing Taylor's neck

"She can't." responded Melissa bluntly causing the gang to titter nervously again.

"Do you like shopping then?" Solicited Ryan. They were running out of questions.

"Yes," Melissa sighed getting quite bored.

"Do you like cooking?" asked Zeke as the group groaned

"No…" sighed Melissa looking at Gabriella. It was her turn to ask a question.

Gabriella moaned inwardly and rose up. "Bye guys I'm gonna go find Mandy from my History class." Gabriella didn't have a Mandy in her History class, she didn't even know a Mandy, but she was getting quite good at lying. As she left the group immediately began to ponder on what was wrong.

Melissa stared at the cafeteria doors as Gabriella left "She's a quiet one!" she murmured to herself rather than to the group.

"Oh Gabriella?" asked Taylor. Before waiting for Melissas reply she began again "Yeh she never was until a couple of months ago! But recently she's been acting really off…"

Zeke glared at Taylor daring her to go further, but Taylor being Taylor just glared back. "Anyway yeh she doesn't seem like Gabriella at all, she's so un-bubbly and changed hasn't she Troy!" She turned to Troy who also had his eyes fixed on the door. "Troy?" she repeated waving her hand over his face.

He turned towards Melissa and Taylor blinking. "Gabriella? Yeh I guess she's acting a little weird but it's nothing to worry about…" he lied for he was worrying more than any of them "I mean we've all acted a little weird before."

Melissa smiled sweetly but inside was counting the second till she was free from this lot. All she could think about was slating these people she'd met five seconds ago. Troy and Sharpay made her sick at the sight of them being sooooooo lovey dovey but couldn't help laughing inside when she noticed the looks Troy gave Gabriella, there was something there. Kelsi was such a GEEK!! Jason seemed too thick for an actual conversation and she couldn't help wondering how those two had made it as a couple. Chad's hair was utterly repulsive and he was incredibly vain every time he began talking about. Melissa knew she was pretty vain but at least she thought she had a reason too. She glanced at Ryan he was ok, but his hat was so dorky and he was slightly boring, talking about dancing and stuff. Lucas just well...bored her and Taylor was the old know-it all she'd been at camp. Melissa cringed at the thought. And Zeke? Zeke was the worst talking bout Food and cooking constantly.

Melissa sighed pushing away the bagel infront of her which she'd nibbled then broken into little bits "So what's the gym like here?"

The four boys who played basket ball looked towards each with a look of confusement "Do you have a Gym fetish?" Chad inquired causing a slap from Taylor.

Melissa pulled a look back at him "Do you have a yourself fetish? Cause your egos MASSIVE!" She replied. Jason began to laugh but Kelsi hit him slightly. The rest couldn't believe she'd just been that rude to him. Troy broke the silence.

"Umm it's ok I guess…there's the actual gym for like basketball and stuff where we have gym lessons. Theirs the swimming pool which is like next door, and theirs a small room with basic gym equipment for the wrestling team."

"Oh…so no-one else is allowed to use it?"

"Not usually." Said Troy slowly.

"So what everything is basically done in the Gym then?"

Zeke shook his head "No theirs a running track with the athletics field in the middle, the football grounds and the dance studios but their right next to the drama block."

"Cool" said Melissa Nonchalantly "cool…"

"No offence…" said Chad remembering the sarcastic comment Melissa had made "But why?"

She sighed turning to him as if talking to a baby. "Because I like to exercise!"

It was Jason's turn to pipe up "Yeh but this isn't like your personal gym, theirs one in the middle of town that you can go to."

"That's nice but I didn't think we were allowed to leave school at lunch"

Everyone began to laugh "You want to exercise at lunch??" Melissa just nodded raising her eyebrows.

"No-one around her exercises at lunch OR even free periods unless they have a practice or want to play a bit of basketball or something." Spoke Chad. He began to squint at Melissa and tilting his head to look at every angle. Melissa just stared coolly back at him.

"CHAD! What are you doing?" Taylor half shouted.

"I'm checking to see if she's real because she doesn't seem to be acting like any human I know!" causing another slap from Taylor

"Actually I know some-one else who exercises at Lunch and free-periods. I saw them today."

"Who?? And teachers don't count!" asked Lucas.

"Gabriella…" smiled Melissa simply standing up with her tray "Now I'm sorry but I gotta go but I'll see you guys in any lessons we have together, Bye."

The rest of the group stared at each other replaying what she'd just said in their minds. They sat silent like that for five minutes.

"Do you think she was serious?" asked Kelsi

"No…" chortled Ryan but he sounded unsure of himself

"I think she was," Taylor said looking at them all "I mean why else would she say that?"

The group fell into silence once more.

* * *

The girl rushed to the toilet, looking around shiftily before entering, thinking no-one had seen her. She was wrong

Melissa watched Gabriella from round the corner, a small smile on her lips. Okay not all of Taylor's friends had been hideous. One of them she could relate to. Shame about the others, but who needed them. Her eyes glinted as she silently entered the ladies looking at herself in the mirror. She ignored the sound of vomiting instead checking her hair in the mirror. She carried on at this till the familiar sound of a toilet door opening came to her ears. She turned round and smiled at Gabriella. "Hey…" She smiled "Breath mint?" while Gabriella blushed Scarlet.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella looked at her feet shaking her head "No thanks." She stuttered at Melissa as she stood next to her checking her hair but keeping her eyes on the girl who was simply staring at her. "It's rude to stare."

Melissa simply laughed and began to apply her lip-gloss. "I know what you were doing in there." She simply said as if the sentence was "It's a lovely day."

Gabriella stared coldly at her "I have a stomach bug!" she muttered bitterly.

"Sure you do honey, but don't you think people will notice when you have a stomach bug for practically all your life? There's nothing wrong with what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything!" Gabriella tried to smile as she rested her bag on her arm.

"Sure your not!"

"Will you stop saying that?"

Melissa sighed, screwing the top of her lip-gloss "Can I ask a question?" She didn't wait for Gabriella's reply "To be honest I think you should get past the throwy uppy thing! It's so icky and doesn't really do anything."

Gabriella spun round to stalk off when Melissa grabbed her wrist. "I'm just like you ya know!"

"How can you be just like me you have NO IDEA!" spat Gabriella wrenching her wrist out of Melissa's grasp and running off to her locker.

Sharpay rested her head on Troy's body as they walked with the rest of the student body through the halls preparing to leave after another busy day. "Troy…" she yawned "I'm sooo…."

"Tired?" he asked his body remaing stiff. Did she have to lean on him like that?

"NO bored. Lessons were uber boring!" she grimaced but it soon turned into a smile when something caught her eye "Awww look at Zeke!"

Troy gazed over his shoulder to see Zeke standing, resting his back against some freshman's locker waiting for his girlfriend. In his hand was the gooiest, creamiest, largest, mouth-watering chocolate cake anyone had ever seen, with white piped lettering across the top "To My girlfriend Gabriella."

"That's so sweet…" smiled Sharpay

"I guess! I'm sweet too, I took you on that romantic date last week" grumbled Troy.

Sharpay looked at him as if he was stupid "You took me to pizza Hut!" he shrugged.

"I hadn't got much money left over from buy that new x-box game." this remark caused her to stick her tongue out at him.

She giggled slapping him slightly as he began to tickle her.

Gabriella ambled down the hall her head low when she heard the giggling and the screaming. Without noticing Zeke, her eyes watched Troypay acting very much in love. Her stomach tightened. Her eyes flickered over Zeke. Her stomach tightened even more. She tried to smile and she took steps towards her locker.

"Hey beautiful!" smiled Zeke kissing her cheek not detecting the look of terror on his girlfriend's face.

"Umm what's that?" she murmured not taking her eyes of the cake.

"Well…" smiled Zeke with a look of adoration at his masterpiece "This is the cake I spent all night and home Ec making for you!"

"For me?" Gabriella almost whispered

"Babe I made it all for you, no-one else. I know you love toffee chunks so they're scattered across the top and it's made from your favourite brand of milk chocolate! And in the middles a chocolate fudge sauce I've been working on perfecting especially for you. So you have to eat it ALL up!" he grinned at her.

Gabriella's cold eyes stared at him hard. She fought back the want to scream in his face. She glanced back at the cake and watched the sauce ooze out of it. She put her hand to her mouth and mentally counted the fat content, the sugar content. The calories.

"I can't…" she whispered before turning on her heels and running off back down the corridor. She felt tears prick at her eyes but held them back desperate not to ruin her mascara. Just before reaching the sanctuary of the toilets she felt a hand grab her wrist. She pulled trying to break free but the hand, which was quite small, held on strong. She blinked back the tears once more and turned snarling.

"What?" she turned to the blonde"What Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked stunned as Gabriella said her name with such venom. Gabs had never said her name like that since they had become friend after last summer.

"Well?" hissed Gabriella tugging at her wrist.

"Umm what's wrong?" asked Sharpay so stunned she let go of her grip on Gabriella.

"Nothing okay?" retorted Gabriella avoiding Sharpay's gaze.

"Umm Tay's having a sleepover to welcome Melissa on Saturday, she asked me to tell you!

"Cool…" muttered Gabriella looking at her feet.

"Well bye Gabi!" Sharpay walked off, Gabriella watching her. She was surprised; she knew Shar was going to ask her about Zeke and why she'd been so rude to him. So why hadn't she?

Sharpay sighed walking back to Troy who was talking excitedly to Chad. Something in Gabriella's voice had made her forget about everything she was going to ask. Troy noticed Gabriella's reaction to her close friend and drew his eyebrows together in confusion. This was so unlike the Brie he knew. The caring, sweet, funny, smart, cute, sexy Brie. Wait he should not be thinking about his best friend like that. He had a girlfriend.

Gabriella stared slowly at the toilets. What was the point? What was the point in it all? She rubbed her eyes and began to walk to the East high main exit, hoping to get home early when she realised she'd just insulted her ride home. She's snubbed Zeke and was left with no-way of getting back. She could feel the tears begin to well again as she collapsed clumsily on the steps outside the school. Her head fell to her hands so no-one was to notice the mascara that would inevitably begin to run when she felt two hands on her back and the sound of someone sitting next to her. She looked up hoping to be Zeke but saw Troy there, his blue eyes shining as he smiled warily at her. She turned her head to see Sharpay a few steps behind, looking scared holding her necklace in her mouth, her arms crossed across herself protectively. Gabriella sighed assuming he was going to ask her what was wrong, so she looked away delving in my bag for a tissue when Troy handed her one.

"I'm not gonna ask what's wrong…" He said squinting reassuringly as Gabriella rolled her eyes "Even though I want to know seeing as I'm extremely worried about you."

Gabriella's mouth formed into an O as she looked at him surprised before wiping her cheeks.

"No even though we all want to know why our favourite freaky math girl is not being herself." He joked nudging Gabriella slightly as she gave a small smile "I've come to offer you a lift home as I know Zeke will be very angry that you snubbed him and his cake in such a pitiful way."

Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck and whispered a thank you in his ear. He could feel her thin frame through her hoodie but didn't say anything, just smiled at the thought of her in his arms.

Gabriella stood up slipping her sunglasses on before walking over to Sharpay and hugging her. She thought it was all Shar's idea, she had no idea Sharpay was against it all. But the thing that Gabriella was most thankful for was the fact Troy didn't ask what was up with her. The thing people had been asking her for weeks. The thing she heard people whisper in the halls. The thing she saw in her brothers face every morning. Why could they not accept nothing was wrong with her?


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! Another chapter...sorry its been a while. By the way this story has been posted before but by me. It was about Sharpay instead of Gabriella...But I didn't like it and wanted to make it more about Gabriella so I changed it.

**Check out the awesome banner on my profile for this story. Made by Lo and it is AMAZING!!**

**And once again this story is a TROYELLA!!**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella pressed one manicured finger against the doorbell, hugging her bag protectively to her front. She wore a grey wildcat hoodie with a large red wildcat on the front and Bolton on the back. People thought it was unusual that she wore hoodies with her best friends name on them rather than her boyfriends, but she often came up with the excuse she was on team Bolton and she was rooting for him. She didn't even realise the reason was much deeper. She also wore black velour sweatpants and red flip flops. She sighed pushing her ginormous shades even further up her nose. Her curly hair hung matted around her and she was as usual heavily made up.

Taylor swung open the door smiling brightly. The contrast between the two girls was remarkable. Whereas Gabriella covered every inch of her body, in dull colors to distract attentions, Taylor wore purple shorts with a yellow tank top, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, with minimal make-up. She reached her arms around Gabriellas neck crushing her into a tight hug. "The rest are out back on the patio, I'm just gonna quickly make lunch!"

Gabriella smiled resting her bag at the side of the hall and wandering through the familiar house to out back where three very different girls sat trying to make conversation. Sharpay looked up as Gabriella entered, her hair done messily into two plaits she wore a pink juicy couture zipper hoodie and black shorts, a pair of ugg boots a few feet away from her as she lay on the grass her legs outstretched. Kelsi knelt in just on the edge of the concrete patio playing with her hands. Her hair was also around her shoulders as she wore a pair of denim dungaree shorts and a wildcat tee. Melissa sat at the table, her fingers drumming on the surface. While the others seemed to be dressed for comfort she was immaculate. Her skinny white jeans fitted her legs perfectly and she wore a blue and white stripped blouse clinched with a white belt around the waist. Her hair was curled around her shoulders and her other hand flicked through a magazine. Kelsi was eyeing her tentatively as Sharpay seemed to try and ignore her.

Gabriella leaned against the wall trying to attract as little attention as possible. Sharpay watched her cautiously. She hadn't told the others about what had gone on the other day at school. Troy had told her not to. Told her it wouldn't help anybody. The blonde was in such deep thought she didn't notice Taylor appear with a tray of drinks.

"Guys I've got lemonade…" she placed the tray on the table as Kelsi and Sharpay jumped up to grab theirs. Gabriella slowly moved over taking the drink reluctantly. Melissa stared at her glass "Do you mind if I just have water?" she asked Taylor who looked surprised.

"Umm yeh sure…its just…you used to love lemonade!"

"Oh well I found out I'm allergic to lemons a year ago!" lied Melissa her gaze snapping back to her magazine.

Taylor shrugged re-entering the house to fetch water.

Kelsi walked over to Gabriella smiling nervously. "Hey Gabs…" she mumbled tentatively "You ok?"

Gabriella nodded fake sipping her drink.

The petite composer sat down next to Melissa tensely resting her drink on the table. "Sooo Melissa what do you fancy doing?"

Melissa paused from flicking page looking ahead of her into some un-known distance. The others waited anxiously before Melissa smiled "How about we paint our nails, I got taught in Paris how to do those totally cool little patterns." She smiled "I've got my nail kit with me."

Taylor came back into the room squealing, as she'd heard Melissa's word "That would be so amazing Mel!" Sharpay smiled and nodded her approval and Kelsi bit her lip looking worried but nodded anyway. Gabriella just shrugged staring into her glass.

Gracefully Melissa stood up walking quickly inside, reappearing a few moments later with a massive box. She set it down, "Kelsi I'll do you first! I think hmmm I should do yours orange with little yellow musical notes!" Kelsi suddenly smiled at this idea holding out her hands for Melissa to begin.

An hour later all the girls had their nails painted except from Gabriella who looked on not speaking. Kelsi's were painted a bright orange with yellow crotchets on each finger and treble clefs on the thumbs. Taylor's were a vibrant pink with a leopard print on them and Melissa had simply painted her own in electric blue saying "Electric blue is the colour of the moment." Sharpay had asked for little Ts on each finger for Troy but Melissa had refused and instead done them pink with black microphone's. Her reasoning? "I can't do letters sorry!"

"Gabriella?" said Melissa motioning to the seat infront of her. Gabriella thought about refusing but the look in Melissa's eyes made her decided that wouldn't be the best idea. Melissa picked up a bottle of polish and set to work. Once she was done the girls crowded round Gabriella to inspect. They were a delicate pale pink with a small crystal glued on each one in the top left corner.

"Cute!" squeaked Taylor.

Melissa smiled putting away the various bottles of polish. Gabriella stared at her hands. She tried not to smile but couldn't help herself. She liked them.

"LUNCH!!" called Taylor running inside with Sharpay and Kelsi right behind her. Melissa eyed Gabriella, Before walking in to the house.

* * *

The five girls sat round the table helping themselves to the salad they were having for lunch. Melissa took minimal as Gabriella happily sighed noticing it was avocado salad.

"Mel aren't you gonna eat more than that, its salad sooo healthy!" giggled Taylor sticking a stick of cucumber in her mouth.

"Healthy?" scoffed Melissa pushing her plate away "Do you know how much fat there is in avocado?"

Gabriellas fork stopped just as it entered her mouth. Avocado? Fatty?

"Yeh but its good fat!" butted in Kelsi.

"All fat is bad fat!" sighed Melissa nibbling on some celery

Gabriella gulped, her face falling as she lowered her fork.

"Gabs you okay?" asked Kelsi raising her eyebrows.

"I feel sick…"muttered Gabriella standing up "Tay I think I'm gonna go home."

Taylor looked up at Gabriella who was fidgeting under everyone's gaze.

"Oh…ok then…" she stood up to say goodbye but Melissa got their first.

"No Taylor sit eat your lunch I'll take Gabriella to the door." She smiled placing her hand on Gabriella's elbow.

Once they reached the hall Melissa whispered to Gabriella "Wish I could leave!"

Gabriella remained silent opening the front door and grabbing her bag.

"Gabriella wait…come to the gym with me tomorrow. I want to help you."

Gabriella began to walk off but Melissa grabbed her wrists. "I'm just like you. I understand. Everyone else will act like your doing something wrong. But not me! Because I know!" she smiled staring Gabriella in the eyes, or at least trying to with Gabriellas huge sunglasses.

"Gym, noon be there!" demanded Melissa before walking back inside.

* * *

Gabriella pushed open the glass door trying not to be noticed. Her hand tightened around the bottle of water she was carrying. She wore grey cotton sweats with 3 purple stars on the left bum cheek and a grey zipped hoodie with the wildcat emblem on the back.

Melissa waved to her, dressed neatly in a black sweats and a tight, black, halter, Nike aerobic top. She bounded over her high ponytail swishing with every step. "Treadmills!" she ordered and began to walk off in another direction, Gabriellas slowly following her.

* * *

Gabriella collapsed on her bed smiling. She had burnt some serious calories today and it made her feel amazing, but it wasn't enough. She sighed glancing over to her mirror. "Look at the state of…" she mumbled turning over onto her stomach.

Lucas popped his head in "Hey Gabi I'm ordering pizza do you want your usual?"

"Actually Lu I ate while I was out so I'm really not hungry." She said not looking at him as she reached for a magazine and began flicking through it exactly as Melissa had done the day before.

"Where have you been out all day anyway?" Lucas asked sitting on her bed.

"Heard of a thing called Privacy?" she snapped turning the pages more aggressively with each second that passed.

"Well Pardon me I was only wondering!"

"Whatever" she sighed.

"Bye sis…"

Gabriella ignored him switching on the ipod that was plugged into the surround sound system in her room. After he left she reached under her pillow brining out the red diary she had come to know and love.

_Dear Anna_

_Hey again. Had a pretty good day until the ass that I know as my brother had to be all "What's wrong?". Talked to Melissa. She's so amazing. Much better than any of the others. She doesn't ask stupid questions. Not like the rest of them. Well I Troy's decent. He doesn't harass me to talk. Sharpay's the worst. All ways sticking her fucking nose in. See I hardly ever swear but she's wound me up so much. She thinks she's amazing. Anyway back to Melissa. Not Mel, she hates it when people call her Mel. Tay calls her it all the time. She says that annoys her more than anything. Well not perhaps anything. She likes me better than all the rest of them. She's just like me. She understands. She's gonna help. She knows all these tricks…_

Gabriella stopped writing, smiling; staring at a picture of her and the three of other girls in the gang she'd known as her sisters. She smirked picking it up and taking it out the frame. "I've got better thing to put in here!" she sighed lying back on her pillow and staring at the ceiling. Her stomach rumbled loudly but she ignored it.

**FIVE REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella breathed heavily as she stumbled aimlessly through the halls of east high. She looked no different than how she had looked on Friday apart from the small smile etched on her face. She reached her locker chucking in her bag and closing it sighing loudly.

"Hey what's up?" said a voice and she turned to see Jason.

"Nothing J!" she sighed turning back again closing her eyes to block out any sounds she didn't want to hear.

"It's just Zeke's been really upset all weekend and I think it something to do with you snubbing his cake!"

"LOOK!" snarled Gabriella turning to Jason with fire burning in her eyes "Did I ask him to make me that cake…no!"

"It's just…"

"Go away Jason!" she moaned folding her arms and leaning backwards "Go fuck Kelsi or something".

Jason reddened but didn't relent "But…"

Gabriella stormed off her good mood disappearing rapidly while Jason stood still gawping like a fish. Gabriella came around a corner and stopped, taking a breather.

"Hey!" smiled the voice of Melissa.

"Oh Hey!" beamed Gabriella.

"No offences but you look awful, what's wrong with dressing up once in a while?"

"I just don't want to draw attention to my weight."

"Well duh don't we all…but if we wear nice clothes no-one notices the fat!"

"Oh…right." Smiled Gabriella as her and Melissa began to aimlessly trail down the halls.

"GABI!" called a voice causing Gabriella and turn around to greet her anxious brother.

"Hey…" she murmured avoiding his gaze watching Melissa continue walking not wanting to talk to someone like Lucas, who didn't interest her. Lucas just raised his eyebrows at his sister.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously

"Umm..." she murmured, her eyes flickering over the hallway for a distraction. Sighing in frustration she grumbled a few swear words under her breath.

"Gabs?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she snapped, pushing past him, her shoulder colliding haughtily with his.

"Gabriella!" he called after her, rubbing the spot which she had roughly attacked. "She has really bony shoulders..." he thought as he watched her figure swoop down the hallway.

* * *

Gabriella slid into one of the comfy chairs at the back of the lowly-lit library as she waited for Melissa. They'd chosen this spot because it was out in the open, but at the same time secluded, making it impossible for them to be overheard.

"Hey Babe!" Melissa slid into the seat opposite her friend, daintily crossing her legs.

Gabriella just gave a small nod, tucking her feet underneath her.

"Omg I totally have a new thinspiration!" gabbled Melissa resting her bag on the table.

"Thinspiration?" Gabriella questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Do you not know anything?" moaned Melissa rolling her eyes "Thinspiration! Inspiration! Ya know...pictures of gorgeously thin woman! Anyways I was reading a copy of this weeks Vogue and there were the most gorgeous pictures of Mischa Barton! Look!"

She plopped the magazine she'd whisked out of her purse down on the table, pushing it gracefully towards Gabriella, who sat in awe at the pictures.

"I know right! Shes fucking gorgeous! Look how thin she is!"

Gabriella nodded, a sudden need to look just like that swelling through her.

"It helps doesn't it...looking at pictures!"

Gabriellas eyes snapped up to Melissa's and she beamed "Oh yes!"

"Ok anyways have I told you about the cold water trick I found this weekend?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella leant backwards, listening eagerly to everything Melissa was saying. She loved her new friend, she was so helpful. Much more so than the rest of them. THEY didn't understand, then never would...they never could.

The bell rang for end of free period and Melissa beamed "YES! GYM!" she exclaimed sitting up frantically "Come on Gabriella!"

Gabriella smiled, linking arms Melissa as the pair exited the library, walking in step towards the gabriella's locker.

"Do you know what we have today?" The blonde asked as they came to a halt, Gabriella swiftly turning the knob on her locker to the right combination.

"Tennis I think." Gabriella murmured. She'd been doing that a lot lately, not speaking properly just mumbling and whispering. Sometimes she felt like the polar opposite to Melissa.

"Coolio, partners?"

Pausing, Gabriella pulled out her gym bag. She wanted to say yes, but her and Sharpay were partners. They always were they always had been. And Shar would be pissed if she wasn't.

The brunette began to say no before a thought entered her mind. Screw Sharpay. Melissa was her friend. Her real friend. Her only real friend. Well maybe Troy was to, but he could be like the others sometimes!

The pair made their way towards the gym, entering the locker rooms. This was the part Gabriella hated most. Changing infront of everybody. Taking a deep breath she pulled off her top hoping to not catch anyones eye.

* * *

Sharpay sighed, her nail file flittering quickly across her fingers. She was bored, very bored. Gym EWWWW! She hated the thing, exercise was not her forte.

Her eyes glanced to her corner where her 'friend' stood changing. Not that she could call her much of a friend seeing as she'd been blanking her all day. She was inwardly cursing the brunette when she let out a small gasp as Gabriella peeled off her top.

Gabriellas spine was clearly visible through her skin, it running down her back, horrifically pertruding.

Sharpay bit her lip. Something was wrong with her friend, she didn't know what but it was clear. And whatever it was, she knew it was something do with Melissa.

The blonde sauntered across the room, her arm outstretching as her hand tapped quickly on the girls shoulder before coughing to gain her attention.

Melissa span around, screwing the top of her lip gloss back on, her iron straight hair swishing round her back. "Hey Sharpay..." she drawled slowly and falsely.

"Hey." Sharpay rudely smiled, her greeting short but defiantly not sweet.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Listen here...whatever your doing to Gabi...stop it!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" smiled Melissa, kinking her head with patronizing eyes.

"Leave it Melissa! Just back off."

"Look I don't know what your problem is BITCH but if anybody's hurting Gabriella its you and your so called friends. So why don't **you** back off!"

Melissa pushed past the blonde strutting into the gym, leaving Sharpay standing there fuming. Oh that whore was gonna pay. She was sure of it.

* * *

The whistle shrilled across the court causing silence to fall among the chattering girls. Coach Carted tightened her pony tail, tucking her clipboard under her arm before stepping into the circle that the pupils had made.

"Okay girls, up until Christmas we will be studying indoor hockey. You will need shin pads and gum shields in order to play, and don't think not having one will be in excuse. Those without shin pads can borrow some from the Gym department and those without gum shields...well lets just say you will be escorted down to the Nurses office for one specially fitted."

A few girls cursed under their breath while some of the more athletic ones high fived.

"Now for today you'll just have to make do without, so please...don't play violently. Okay girls pair up and grab a stick. Practice slapping across the gym to one another and then we'll play a game."

There was a rush towards the casket for a stick and a ball. Sharpay triumphantly grabbed one and made her way towards Gabriella hoping to be partners. She let out an annoyed sigh when she saw her deeply engrossed in a conversation with evil bitch Melissa. Turning she scanned the crowds for Kelsi or Taylor. Her foot stomped hard on the floor when she saw them, linked arms making their way towards the stick casket, chatting happily.

"Coach...I have no partner!" she groaned to the passing blonde.

"Well you'll just have to go in a three. Melissa...Gabriella. Can Sharpay please join you."

Gabriella gave a small smile towards Sharpay but Melissa coughed "But Coach...I don't want to go with her. She can't play properly!"

"Mel..." warned Gabriella.

"Miss Patterson...I asked you to play in a three with Montez and Evans. Could you do as I say please." spoke the coach before walking away.

Melissa scowled slapping the ball violently to Gabriella.

"Okay girls split yourselves into teams of seven. You need three defenders and three attacks with a goalie! Remember girls...you haven't got protective gear so play nice! There are bibs over there." Coach Carter spoke to the girls before checking her watch "And make it snappy girls, we haven't got all day."

* * *

Sharpay happily tore herself away from the new BFFS and made her way over to Taylor and Kelsi, who were waving her over.

"Didn't you ask Mel and Gabi to play with us?" asked Taylor when the blonde finally joined them.

Sharpay flipped her hair over her shoulder rolling her eyes. "I doubt they would have wanted to...they seem perfectly happy without us. Anyways we have enough, right!" she drawled waving her hands at the group that had gathered round, consisting of Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay, along with Martha Cox, Amelia McGrae – a girl who usually had one of the smaller rolls in the musical, Jessica Hughes – one of the cheerleaders who usually hung around in the wildcats clan and Louise Summers, a small shy girl who played the trombone.

Taylor raised her eyebrows staring at the group "Yeh...I guess...its just Mels really good at hockey!"

Sharpay huffed, annoyed at Taylor's naivety towards the girl who had bewitched Gabriella "So what...I can play Hockey too!"

Kelsi snorted "Shar...you and sport...they don't exactly...gel."

"Whatev!" muttered Sharpay "Just grabs some bibs and dish out the positions. Chop chop...haven't got all day!"

Taylor sighed, walking over to retrieve the bibs from the side.

"Eww! That's greens yucky!" shrieked Sharpay as Taylor chucked the bib with a large black LD to her, hitting her squarely in the face.

"That's Left Defence Shar...don't worry...its and easy position."

"I wanna be Left attack!" moaned Sharpay, as she eyes Melissa, who had a purple right defence bib. If she could just mark that bitch...

"No Shar we need someone whose good at sport on the attacks so...Jess!" she handed the brunette the LA bib smiling broadly.

"Jess please swap with me!" begged Shar holding out her bib as if it would poison her.

"Why?"

"I'll let you have my new Chanel Noir nail polish, just in from Paris!"

"Okay," shrugged Jessica, tossing her bib to the blonde.

"Excellent..." grinned Sharpay evilly, a Mr Burns moment passing over her.

**5 REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
